Boys keep your fangs in when talking to them!
by Ready-To-Play
Summary: The Powerpuff girls z soon find themselves in the night world. Where they find out that their most annoying enemies are the kings of one of the 8 kingdoms. But soon they are unknowingly tangled in a huge problem. Second Book HAS BEEN UPLOADED!
1. Red Hat

**Boys keep your fangs in when your talking to them!**

**Me: hi! This is a new story im writing!**

**Blossom: can we get on with it!**

**Brick: ya I bet they are waiting to read!**

**Me: shut up! i 3 you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom's Pov<strong>

" hey Blossom!" chirped Bubbles. I waved at her, I was walking home from friend's house for studying for the test Ms. Keene was gonna give us this Saturday. I changed over the passed years, I had my hair up most of the time, Im a c – cup while bubbles was a b-cup and buttercup had the biggest out of the 3 of us (she had d- cups). I was wearing a hot pink tank top, a short jean skirt, and black boot converse with pink laces.

" where are you going bubbles?" I asked her. What she wore seemed very fancy, she wore blue high heels, a light blue dress that went up to her knees with a pale pink sash around it.

" oh, just a date with the quarter back Mike Moon" she sighed dreamily. I rolled my eyes, she's been going on a lot of dates lately. I sighed poor naïve bubbles, everyone knows she is still the same sweet bubbles when she was little, now guys think she is easy to trick and bang. Me and buttercup wasn't gonna allow that so we test the guys who she was gonna date before the date happened. We already tested Mike in the janitor's closet during last period.

_** Flash Back!**_

_**"So Mike, I hear your gonna go on a date with bubbles" smirked buttercup. Mike looked nervous, because last week buttercup beat up the whole football team (not including mike) because they were making rude comments on bubbles (they were calling her stupid and a airhead) .**_

_**"yes!" he squeeked. I smirked, I sat next to him giving him the evil eye.**_

_**"better treat her right mike" I nodded towards buttercup, just in case if he didn't get the message. Buttercup punched him in the face.**_

_**"I get it! I get it!" he was holding his bloody nose! We let the boy go, we were laughing all the way to class. Even though I don't think violence is the answer: it is when it comes to bubbles and her virginity.**_

_**End Of FlashBack!**_

"do I look okay?" she twirled around letting me see. I nodded ."you look cute!" I adored. She hugged me and said she'll tell me the details when she comes home tonight. I began walking to the house again. Rustle, Rustle. I looked over the bushes seeing something that caught my eye. I walked over and saw something… red? I picked it up seeing it was a hat? A hat? Wait don't I know someone that wears a hat? I shrugged and thought it be best to think about it in the morning. I was tired from all that studying, I placed the hat on my head and walked home.


	2. Black and Green Jacket and Kidnapped

**Blossom**

" Neh, Blossom where's Bubs?" Asked Buttercup as I gotten home.

"At a date" I sighed, I jumped on top of the couch.

I looked around our home, seeing no Professor, I shrugged seeing he must be in his lab, as I flipped through a Magazine.

Buttercup was watching a wrestling TV show.

"Hey," She nugged me with her foot. I looked up from what I was reading, she looked sorta concern.

"What?'

"Do we have ramen?" I rolled my eyes. I instructed her it was in, the second cabinet to the right.

Returned later with a steamy cup of Ramen in her hands. Suddenly, the power went out.

"AWWWW! COME ONE! NOT AGAIN" Shouted Buttercup in the Darkness.

"This happened before?' I said quickly trying hard not to bump into Buttercup and her Hot Ramen, and non of the furniture.

"Ya, around like 4:34" I heard her voice coming from the kitchen, and I , as I reached to the kitchen, a hand covered my mouth.

**Buttercup**

" Danm" I grunted as I turn the power back on from the basement. Lights flickered on quickly, as I flicked the switch.

Rustle, Rustle.

I turn my attention, from upstairs. What the hell is going on out there?

I made my way upstairs, and into the breezy night. Only thing I saw were bunch of tulips, Bubbles grown last spring. Rolling my eyes, I walked back into the house into the kitchen. But my eyes widen.

The kitchen was in a complete Reck! Dishes were in pieces on the floor, Knives, and Spoons covered the floor, by a knocked down chair. The leg of the table was smashed making the table lop sided. Blossom! I quickly made my way to the living room, seeing it was a disaster as well. Burnt marks were on the walls, feathers were everywhere. How the Hell did I not hear the commotion! I ran my fingers through my black raven hair, as I paced back and forth. This means Blossom was kidnapped, But by who!

I went to one of the cabinets and pulled out pen and paper and quickly written a note for Both bubbles and Professor each.

**_Hey, Sorry bout the Mess Professor! It was me and my_**

**_Silly rage that did this. HAHAHAHAAH! Me and Blossom_**

**_Went to watch a movie, we'll be back later!_**

**_Love,_**

**_Your AWSOME Daughter_**

**_Buttercup._**

"There," I didn't want to alarm them both that Blossom was missing, Bubbles would just break out into tears being all dramatic, saying " The last thing I said to her was Bye!" Waahhhh wahhhhh! Bllaaaaahhhhhh.

I tear the for the professor out and quickly paste it the Fridge. Then I made a little quick note for Bubs.

**_Dear, Bubbles_**

**_Hope your date was good!_**

**_If he hurt you, Tell me!_**

**_I'll gladly take care of it._**

**_Be back later!_**  
><strong><em>Byes,<em>**

**_- Buttercup._**

I quickly got my jacket off the hook, and put it on while I was running outside. It was suddenly raining outside, wasn't It sunny and all.

"What happen?" I asked myself. Why did Blossom get kidnapped? But how do I know she is kidnapped? Maybe she is at a friend's house? But the mess in the kitchen and the living room. It seems she put up a struggle against he kidnapper. Who ever he or she is, will get an ultimate ass-wooping from me.

Then something black went on my face, it appeared to be a piece of some sort of clothing. I removed it off my face and saw it was a black and green jacket. It had a large Green R on it's back.

What the?

It was really wet, but dried at the same time. Damn, I knew I've seen this somehow, but where?

I tied it around my waist, "I figure about this later" I said to myself as I ran to find Blossom.

**No One's Pov**

" Did, you do it?' Whispered a red haired man on his Skull throne. A man was kneeling infront of him, he had a large figure over his shoulder, it had a blanket around the figure.

"Yes, My Lord" He set the large blanket figure on the floor carefully.

"I must say, Lord you picked a feisty one, she almost killed me with her Yo-yo" He commented.

His lord just chuckled amused.

"Yup, that's her" He grin from ear to ear.

_She is the one girl, who taken my heart, you see Grey_

The man removed the blanket slowly.

Really? Who is she?

It revealed the figure, that was a long red haired girl, who was of course unconscious.

_Her name is Blossom…._


	3. Jumper and Bubbley Flower

_**Me: Yay! Third Chapter!**_

_**Buttercup; *rolls eyes* yay!**_

_**Boomer: Can we get on with it!**_

_**Me: Okay, !**_

_**Boomer: Im not Grumpy I-Im**_

_**Bubbles: You're?**_

_**Boomer: Nevermind can we Continue with this!**_

_**Brick: Please Ash! The suspense is killing us!**_

_**Butch: Pwwwweeeaaaassseee *puppy dog eyes***_

_**Me:Fine!**_

_**Blossom: Yay! Enjoy the Chap Everyone!**_

_**Me: Hey! That's my line! Blossy!**_

_**Blossom: ^_^**_

**Bubbles**

"- So how was the Movie, Bubbles?" Asked Mike. I giggled childishly, and answered it was great, but that was a total lie, it was awful what kind of girl would die after her lover was killed in the war, she even left her own children, and now they live in an awful Orphanage. How Unhuman! I hate being a liar. Mike, as a gentleman held my umbrella I brought, thanks to the weatherman I knew it will rain today.

"Hey, You listening?" Asked Mike annoyed. I stammered out a no, which made him continue talking about how his Math teacher was scowling him for not paying attention in class.

My eyes wondered to the dark raining sky, when we exit the cinema I was completely shock it was raining, My ponytails flowed as the wind that was mixed in with the rain hit my face, fiercely, Me and my date walked in silence through the rain. As we reached my home, he just kissed my cheek, but stayed around waiting for something.

"Uhh, yes?" I asked.

"Wanna have another date next Saturday?' He said shyly.

I hesitated.

But then I nodded, he smiled brightly before literally skipping all the way home.

I gave out a little chuckle before heading inside, seeing a Huge Mess! I dropped the keys I was holding to the floors.

I saw something that caught my eyes, a white piece of note sat on the coffee table. I picked it up carefully, reading.

**Dear, Bubbles**

**Hope your date was good!**

**If he hurt you, Tell me!**

**I'll gladly take care of it.**

**Be back later!**

**Byes,**

**- Buttercup.**

Of course Buttercup! You leave me here to clean up your mess. I huffed in anger as I began to fix the mess.

3 and a half hour later~*

" Im Home!" Cried Buttercup as she enter the house.

I was sitting on the couch tapping my foot, with my eyes closed.

"Oh, Brother" She whispered.

I opened my eyes, and gasp. There in front of me stood a soaking wet Buttercup, with an unfamiliar jacket around her waist. She was completely wet from head to toe. I quickly told her to remove her clothes, if she didn't she'll have a nasty cold. As she was removing her clothes, I went through the closet and got out a warm green blanket.

I smirked.

"Hey isn't this the blanket, you thought would make you into a good fighter?' I teased. Her face turned red in embarrassment. Well, good for her, to make me clean.

"Why were you outside, Without! An Umbrella" I scolded.

"Uhh, I wanted to get extra Chocolate bars" She quickly said. I raised a blonde eyebrow at her in a confuse way. Chocolate Bars? But we have a ton, thanks to Blossom who is a Sugar addict.

"Neh, Buttercup you liar, we have a billion. Tell me what exactly you were doing outside" I said it so sternly it surprised myself.

She gave out a disappointed sigh.

"Okay" She mumbled before turning to me with a serious face. This hardly happen, so this must be very very VERY Important!

"I-" I leaned forward.

"I was o-o-outside, to-" I leaned even closer.

"To-"

Leaned even closer.

"To buy More bras" I anime fall. Oh, Great!

"W-W-Why We bought you more last week" I stammer.

"Well, they grown again, its hard to keep these puppies tame" She began to jiggle them. I waved my hands and quickly went upstairs to my room.

I sat on my bed, looking out of my window, Blossom didn't come home yet. _Where is she?_

I walked over to my window and opened it, feeling the raindrops drumming at my skin coldly. I love rain, I wished that I didn't have a date today, so I can walk to _that _Meadow. I don't know why, but I always go to the Meadow at rainy days, it makes me feel relax and at peace, thinking that the world was a nice place with no wars. I clenched my hands.

But it isn't.

And it never will be.

Wars.

Violence.

These are what people do not want anymore.

This is the 21st century, why cant anyone get along.

We had so many wars in the past.

Do we really need them now.

I don't know how those families felt when they heard their Own son, or Brother, or even a Husband was killed in war. But then they think, he died for his country.

He didn't have to die for his country.

Did he?

He could have come home, from work, kiss his Wife on the cheek.

Have Dinner with the Family.

At Night to read his children a bedtime story.

Then the Next day, to spend time with his family at Breakfast.

When his time comes. He dies on his bed.

Not on a War Zone.

Tears blur my vision. I bit down on my lip, thinking about the thoughts I just had.

Why did god let this happen?

Is there really a god?

How come he is just sitting in heaven watching us not moving a finger at all.

I do believe everything he does, comes with a purpose.

So, maybe the reason why that White light hit me and the girls was fate. Maybe we can stop the wars, and hurting by protecting everyone and beating the bad guys.

Maybe that's it.

Than I shall carry God's will.

Click! Click!

"What's that sound?" I heard it coming from outside. I put my head outside, ignoring the droplets landing on my face. There was something on top of the tree near me!

"ROLLING BUBBLES" as I transformed I flew out of my window and over to that tree.

I saw it was a Blue Jumper. It looked like it could fit a 8 year old boy. With it's black and blue stripes.

Black and Blue Stripes? Jumper?

Don't I know a bunch of annoying villains who wear this stuff in the past?

Black

Blue

Black

Blue

Black

Blue

Black

Bl-

Then it came to me. I quickly flew down to the ground.

"It's the-" I began to run towards the house.

"BUTTERCUP THE ROWDY RU-"

Thud!

_**No One's Pov**_

"_And the Princess in Blue fell to the Ground…"_

"You, needn't to hit her that hard" he growled.

"Im sorry my lord" Bowed his companion.

"No matter I already have her now"

"Come now, Grey get her in the portal, im gonna get a cold if I stay here any longer"

"The other girl?"

"Don't worry about her, You know the saying, Leave the hardest for last" He chuckled as his blue eyes gleam dangerously.

"Yes, I do Lord" He swung bubbles over his shoulder as he walked over to a mysterious Black Portal. He jumped in.

The blue-eyes lord's black tail-coat with black lines flowed through the winds. He showed off his fangs as he smiled.

"Better get going" He jumped in.

"_Hello, My Bubbley Flower, We Meet Again"_


	4. 8 Kingdoms

_**Blossom's Pov**_

_I tried to open my eyes…_

_But I couldn't…._

_I smell a sweet scent, it burns my nostril…._

_Someone Help me….._

"_Blossom" echoed a voice through my darkness._

_I was still in the darkness but, I saw a hole above me, I was sitting on top of many white feathers, I looked down to see myself in strange clothing, a white dress with frills at the bottom. I stood up feeling the feathers touching my bare feet._

"_Blossom" the voice called again. I raised my hand to the hole. Then suddenly, a hand came out of the hole reaching mine. Closer…. Please reach…._

_But, our hands never touch. I fell backwards hitting the feathers, feathers flew above me, beautifully. To me they looked like white touchable clouds. This is the first time I've ever felt weak and vulnerable, my hearting pounding at my chest._

_I don't have the Strength to escape the Darkness._

_But then….. Lights flashed before my eyes…_

_The hand from the whole grabbed mine pulling me up, many feathers were floating down at me._

"_I'll give you the Strength you need" Red eyes bore into mine._

_**No way….**_

_Lips met mine…_

_I suddenly was able to open my eyes._

"Hello, Blossom" He gave me a sly smirk.

My eyes widen.

_**Bubble's Pov**_

I found myself, laying on top of a King-sized blue bed, with many blue pillows around me, it looked like this was a boy's room. Due to a Dark blue Bass guitar sitting at the corner. There were also some pretty female picture frame perched on the wall. I got closer to take a better look at it and I was completely shock! The girl was me! I looked like around 9 years old, wearing a tight one-piece dress, that had black and sky blue stripes. What the?

"Milady? You alright?" I turned around to see a pair of twins.

One was a girl with light brown hair, in a high pony tail wearing a maid's outfit that went to her knees. She had pretty violet eyes, she wore a pair of pretty purple earrings, and I was able to see a tattoo of a purple Bunny on his wrist.

The other one was a boy, he had tousle light brown hair, with dark violet eyes, he wore a Black tail-coat with Black skinny jeans, around his neck was a purple necklace that had a locket on it. He too, had a tattoo that was dark purple , but it took the shape of a Snake.

"Hello, who are you?" I asked, surprised.

"I am Bunny" Chirped the girl – Named Bunny.

"And I am, Braze" The boy whispered.

"Umm, what are you doing here?"

_We are here to dress you_ said Braze but his lips weren't moving.

"How are you-"

_My, Brother can talk to people in their minds just like I can _smirked Bunny.

_Wait you and- and you brother are gonna dress me? _I looked nervously at Braze, a tink of pink was on my cheeks.

_Don't worry Miss, he wont peek, is just here to hand over the Clothes _asured Bunny.

_Oh-Oh Okay _I began to unzip my dress.

_Thank you Brother_

_Your welcome Dear sister _And soon as I heard the door closed meaning he had left.

_Now please trust me _asked Bunny as she unzip the rest of the dress.

_Y-Y-Yes_

I close my eyes as i felt Bunny putting the clothes on me. It made me feel like a kid, who didn't know how to put her clothes on, letting their mother do it for them. i smiled, at my thought as i felt Bunny putting a new loose dress on me.

She put me on the bed, as she strapped heels to my feet.

This was quite new to me.

Me, being changed without having to do a thing.

This hasn't happen since I was 9, "Umm, excuse me why are you doing this?" I asked. She strapped the last heel on my feet before answering my question.

"Dear, me you don't know where you are?" She sounded shock and surprised.

"No I don't" I said quietly.

"You are in one of the 8 kingdoms, which is called Aaerons." She wiped her skirt off as she gotten to her feet.

"Wait, can you explain to me more" I said desperately.

She must of her the desperate in my voice, so she stayed and sat next to me.

"There are 8 kingdoms, each have 3 or 2 kings, if the kings are married their lovers become what we call 'Mation' its what your people call Wives, but many people shorten it to 'Mates'. The 8 Kingdoms are called: Greton, the land of the Wizards, Jaziku, the Land of the Mermaids, Heimfal, the great land of Ice Witches, Dorzian, The Land of Dwarves, Pixaels, the land Of Pixies and Fairies, Cazares, the Land of 'Kazukes', Miazgi, the horrid land where nothing grows, where there are heartless and cruel people there, and Aaerons is the Land of Vampires."

"Now Kazukes are what your people call 'Ghosts' but ours are entirely different. Yes, they are dead but they are still living. This may confuse you but they relive their lives again, they are reborn countless times. But their Memories are still intact. They feel, everything but sadly they cannot eat nor sleep. We all pity them."

"Now to the Kings, There are only 2 kings who rule Greton, They are named Alexei and Jion. They are currently what your people call Man-whore or Players. They have countless mistresses and lovers, but never settled down."

She shook her head.

" I have a question?" she looked up at me.

"Yes?"

"Why, is it that your "your people" call us?"

"We call you Nethers, in our language it means Out-siders"

"Oh, okay Continue"

"Well the kings who are 3, who rule Jaziku are called Mao, Akon, and Klaz. Mao and Klaz are married to two beautiful maidens from Greton named Sandry, and Blaiz. Akon is a bachelor who has no interest in marriage yet. He is very childish, that's what I have heard. " She giggled quietly to herself as she continue to give me more information.

" Now Heimfal's kings are yet again 3, they are the most wise kings than all of Night world. They are named Usuja, Jaxion, and Samii. Sadly, they are all married to some noble girls from their childhood. The nobles girls are sisters, I happen to seen them here when the kings of our land had a huge bash, to celebrate their birthday last year. They are so Beautiful!" She covered her mouth.

"Pardon, Sorry. I'll make this really quick, the rest of the 8 Kingdom's kings are single, yet they aren't interest in marriage or sort. Dorizan's kings are Jak, Finlach and Shan. The kings of Pixaels are Briar, Osiar, and Quazer. The kings of Carzares are Jiar, Frear, Gorion. They are quite mysterious and beautiful if you ask me. But Toooo quiet. And, Uhhhhh Miazgi's kings are well, they are the most handsomest men you may ever seen in your life. They are cruel, they love to play with people' emotions. They are what we call "Evil Kings" or "Bad cores" or maybe even " Bad blood". Their names are… Blaze, Blood, and Raze" She closed her eyes.

She looked like she was in pain from saying their names.

"Please, let me escort you" She took my hands in hers and led me outside.

"Wait! You didn't tell me who rules, this kingdom" I gasped.

Bunny looked at me with a shocked expression and wide eyes.

"Surely, you must know. Since you are gonna be One of the king's Mation"

"Wait WHAT!"

"As shall be answered Bubbles" Said a voice in front of us.

"B-B-Boomer?"

He was in front of me. _But H-H-How he was just In front of that door a second ago._

_**Wait…**_

This is the land Of _Vampires…._

"You A-A-Are A-A-A V-V-V-Vampire?" I stammered out loud.

"Yes, Baby" I blushed.

"And your gonna be Mine" He held out a dark blue rose in front of me, flashing me with a grin that showed his fangs clearly.

He wrapped an arm around my waist as we entered the door, leaving Bunny alone.

"_This will be a night of Magic, Bubbles"_

Why did this happen to me?

_Because I Love you._

Boomer can read my thoughts.

_Of course. Im a Vampire!_

Oh.

_Sleep Bubbles Sleep…._

But im not Sleepy.

_You will be in a second._

Before I can speak, my eye lids fell down. Making me go into another sleeping state.

_Good night._

_Boomer: Why do i come in the end?_

_Me: its more dramatic that way_

_Bubbles: oh_

_Blossom: wtf?_

_Me: come on Blossom! dont tell you have'nt thought u and brick can... ya no..._

_Blossom & Brick: *Blushes*_

_Me: Awwww, Cute! ^_^ Hope u enjoyed this!  
><em>


	5. He turned Her

Okay, This is my, like uhh what 5th chapter, Yesterday I updated 3 chapters. So anyways, I decided to not ignore this story anymore in the past. That I why I began to write more chapters to it, like yesterday, Please enjoy this new chapter I have made!

**Me: Yup!**

**Blossom: So anyways Ash, how many chapter s are you gonna do today?**

**Me: maybe 4?**

**Brick: I suppose this is alright.**

**Butch: When will buttercup be kidnapped?**

**Buttercup: Why the hell do you want to know dumb ass?**

**Butch: *Smirk***

**Me: Butch you Perv, **

**Bubbles: well, it is Butch.**

**Boomer: so true, Bubs so true**

**Mojo Jojo: He was one of the boys I was most afraid of…**

**Me: how the heck did you get here?**

**Mojo Jojo: Ninja Style! Mojo!**

**Me: Okay! We're gonna go to the chapter, before this goes werid!**

_**Buttercup's Pov**_

I was pacing in Bubble's rooms. Where the hell is she? She yelling outside about something, but when I got outside, she was gone, the only thing was left was her Pale pink sash that was around her blue dress. I purse my lips in aggravation , _Damn will I be next? _I though to myself as I exit the Bubble's room, I went to mine. The walls were light green, with a numerous posters of Male Wrestlers, Skater boarders and Female surfers. I just hate the fact men think that women are just dainty maidens, do I look or act like on one to you? No! I opened a cabinet and slipped into the Black and green jacket, I felt it touch my skin, making my warm and tingly. I took out a gun, If the kidnapper gonna try and take me, he's gonna be in for a HUGE surprise. I can easily take down any male even if I'm not in my Powerpuff girl Z mode, as I laid on my bed crossed thinking hard.

My door bolted open, making a huge slamming sound, I quickly got to my feet aiming at the cloaked intruder.

"Who are you and what have you done to Blossom and Bubbles?" I snarled.

The figure just stayed standing not doing anything, I could feel the figure's stare as I began to go closer and closer. The gun was on the figure's head, my finger of the trigger.

_Any sudden movement's and…BAM!_

My other free hand touched the end of the figure's hood and carefully taking the hood off.

"Neh, Butterbabe, Nice to see you again" _No…_

"Butch…. I-I thought" I stammered.

"What?" He got closer to me, his Dark green eyes flashed dangerously to mine, as his forehead touched mine. The hand I was holding the gun with was trembling, "Hey, Buttercup your heart rate is going really fast." Butch smirked. _Damn him…._

"Aw, Baby don't be like that" He pouted.

"What do you want?" I took a large step back.

Butch walked towards me, making me walk back wards till my back hit the wall. He put his hands next to each side of my head, blocking me from escaping. Suddenly, my gun wasn't in my hand anymore, instead it was in Butch's. He clench his hand destroying the gun, he released it making it clank to the floor.

"You" Then he bit my neck.

I screamed in pain, as he sucked on my blood.

This seems to have gone for hours and not for just 5 minutes. When he released me, I fell to my knees, my vision blur and the only thing I saw was.

_Those Green eyes…._

_**Blossom's Pov**_

"Miss you done" Said my Maid, Bell. Bell had long White hair that fell to her bum, her hair was filled with black ribbons, she was wearing white choker around her neck, as she wore a Black full knee-length skirt and Black and White sleeveless shirt, with black Mary janes, and white stockings.

I stood up from the stool, looking at myself.

I couldn't tell who I _was._

My long red hair was loose and was also curled, my Bow was replaced with silver jewel crown. The dress was so Beautiful, I felt like I was a princess. It was a stunning chiffon gown with a strapless bodice that dazzles with a sequin trim on the sweetheart neckline and a beaded applique at the waist.

Bell led me down the long hall as maids and butlers went to all directions not bumping into us at all.

"You must go alone at this point" Whispered Bell as we were in front of a huge fancy door with werid symbols. Bell told me these symbols ment the this was the throne/ball room of the kings of this land.

She kissed both my cheeks, before pushing the doors open with all her might. Bell curtsied as the Door open.

I may look like I was floating on air as i waltz in wearing this amazing strapless gown.

And of course there was Brick perched on his Throne, looking down at the dancing couples, and nobles. But when I entered he quickly walked towards me in his Black tux, with a red tie. His hair was in his usual spikes.

"You look Beautiful" He whispered dreamily.

I boredly roll my pink eyes at his comment.

He bowed "May I have this dance" I was taken back at his Politeness. He really has changed in the past 9 years, and his appearance also change too. He was dashingly handsome, he still had his bad boy charm but had a bit of prince charming in him now.

" S-S-Sure" I stuttered as he takes my hand.

_Am I dreaming?_

_**Bubble's Pov **_

"Where ARE MY SISTERS!" I cried. Tears roll down my face, as I began to shout in Boomer's face, I know completely well this isn't my usual self. But when it came to my sisters I'll do anything for them, but right now I want to know where they are.

"I can't tell you that" He sighed. We were talking in a balcony as a group of Boomer's Admirers glare at me for how I was talking to him.

"If, you can't tell me where they are. T-T-T-Then im Leaving" I turn to leave till arms hugged me from behind.

"Don't go" He whispered in my ear, that made me shiver.

"Let go"

"No"

"Let go!"

"No!"

"Why not" I asked.

"Because I love you" He said simply.

My lips went into a tiny smile.

"You are so Cruel, Boomer" I tear myself away from him.

"Why wont you believe me!" Boomer's eyes were filled with pain.

I quickly turn my head to him, my loose blond hair covered my left eyes, "Because you broke your promise" He hung his head. _That did it_ I thought to myself as I went back to the party.

"Ma'am you alright" I turn my head to see Bunny carrying a tray of drinks.

I gave her a fake smile.

"Yes everything is fine" I assured her.

Bunny didn't look convince, but she let it go. "Thank you for the dress" I thanked her. This dress was the most beautiful I ever seen, more beautiful than the dress I had worn for my Date with Mike. It was a daring gown with a low cut sweetheart bodice, side cut outs and open back that lets me flaunt my figure. The shimmering fabric was in Blue with dazzling beaded straps accentuating my curves. The high low skirt on this seductive dress had playful ruffles. I blushed as it got me attention from the noblemen who are either married, or single. But I've gotten use to this, due to the experience from the boys from my world.

"Its shocking, Ma'am that King Brick is actually dancing with someone" Bunny says quickly.

"Wait, why?"

"Because, he is the most Patient and Smart one of the group. Every ball they attend or form, he never dances with anyone."

I followed bunny's gaze to see he was dancing with a beautiful Girl in a powder pink Dress. I walked closer to get better look, and I saw who he was dancing with.

"Blossom" the red haired beauty heard her name and snapped her head to me. She quickly got away from brick and gave me a nice, Hug.

"Blossom, you got kidnapped too?"

"Yes!"

"Its so great how you're here with me too!"

"I Know-"

"Ladies" we looked behind us, seeing _them._

_Butch, Boomer, and Brick. _

They were smirking at us.

"Where's Buttercup?" Growled Blossom.

"She's in Butch's room" replied Boomer. Butch hit Boomer on his arm for answering to her.

"We want to see her" I pleaded.

"You cant" whispered Brick.

"Why" we both said.

"She had a minor blood loss, and wont recover in a few days, Thanks to" Brick Glares a Butch.

Blossom quickly made a tackle at Butch, but was being held in Bridal style by Brick, who was trying to calm her down.

Tears came down on Blossom's face as she tried to claw at Butch.

She stopped knowing it will be useless.

"Please take us to her" I repeated again.

"We're her sisters. We have a right" Blossom looked at Brick.

Brick gave his head a shook before leading us and the other boys to Butch's room.

_**Blossom's Pov**_

_She looked so peaceful…._

_So quiet…_

_She looked dead.._

_Her skin was deathly pale. She had bags under her eyes._

_Poor Buttercup._

"She'll stay like this for a few days" Explained the Doctor by Buttercup's Side.

"Really" Choked Bubbles who had tears streaming down her face, as her head was on Boomer's Chest.

"Don't worry, all she needs is Rest" Assured the Doctor. I sat beside Buttercup playing with her short Raven black hair.

"We'll be the First thing you'll see when you wake up" I kissed her Forehead.

**Day 1**

**She is still laying on the bed.**

**Me and Bubbles gave her a Sponge bath.**

**Than Bubbles explain to me about the 8 kingdoms.**

**Day 2**

**The Doctor checked on her.**

**Saying her condition seem to have some good progress.**

**Brick helps sometimes, but is busy with his king 'stuff'**

**Day 3**

**Butch always seem to be By her Side a lot lately.**

**Bubbles began to draw pictures of Buttercup to keep herself busy.**

**Brick would play the violin to help me fall asleep since I'm stressed out on Buttercup.**

**Day 4**

**The Doctor says Buttercup will awaken tomorrow.**

**I cant wait!**

**Bubbles is making a cake fore Buttercup.**

**Day 5**

We all stood around her.

Bubbles changed her clothes into a green comfortable dress. Knowing that Buttercup despises dresses, and skirts.

The clock was ticking.

The moon was out shining so brightly than usually.

Then Suddenly, Her eyes opened.

They were glowing red, but after a moment they turn to their usual Green eyes.

Her skin was paler than before.

My mouth dropped knowing what Butch did.

She opened her mouth, and fangs popped out.

_**He turned her In a Vampire.**_

_**Me: Hhehhehe!**_

_**Blossom: Wow!**_

_**Brick: Yup!**_

_**Butch: No words**_

_**Buttercup: *Punches Butch* thats for turning me into a Vampire!**_

_**Butch: but thats in the story!**_

_**Me: *video taping this* come on continue!**_

_**Ppgz & Rrb: ASHLEY!**_

_**Me: *Groans* Fine!**_

_**Ppgz: Bye!**_

_**Rrb: Hope you enjoyed this!**_


	6. The Rowdy Ruff Boys Sisters

"Bastard!" Buttercup slam her fist to Butch's face. Butch fell on his butt, and groan in pain as he held his face.

Bubbles put a hand over her mouth holding in her gasp, Blossom was shaking her head with disappointment. _**Why did they turn ME!**_ Buttercup thought furiously as Her friends saw a black aura around their Friend Buttercup.

"Please Calm down!" Shouted Brick as Boomer helped his Brother from the floor.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! THAT BASTARD TURNED ME INTO A FUCKING VAMPIRE!" Buttercup Roared as she lung at Butch. Blossom and Bubbles had to pull her back as buttercup struggled from there grip.

"Buttercup! Please Calm down!" Gasped Bubbles.

"She's right! You just gotten out of bed!" Sighed Blossom.

The wind was roaring outside as the Kings and the PPGZ fought in the warm room, as the Fire from the Fireplace blazed highly. Servants from outside heard the argument as they walked past the room, Many of the servants sweat dropped.

A knock came from the door, quickly and quietly Boomer opened the door to reveal a white haired servant.

"Yes Borris ? " Boomer address the young Servant.

Borris was incredibly handsome, his hair was spiked up as his golden eyes had no emotion in them, he wore exactly like any servant would wear. A black tailcoat, Black trousers, and black shiny shoes that glisten by the fireplace.

His eyes were like black pools so deep you get lost in them.

" Sorry Masters but Ladies Chocolate and Vanilla need you " The Rowdy Ruff Boys sighed annoyed.

Brick turned to the girls beckoning them to come with them, Blossom hesitated just like her friends before following them.

Borris led the way as the two groups followed behind him.

Soon they were in front of a pale pink door with sticker unicorns on it, a sign was on it as well it said _**"CHOCOLATE AND VANILLA'S ROOM, THE TWO COOKIE PRINCESSES OF NARNIA!"**_

"N-N-Narnia?" Stuttered Buttercup.

"C-C-C-Cookie Princesses?" Stammered Bubbles.

Butch knocked on the door three times, before the door opened in a crack, a Navy eye looked through the crack at the groups.

"Who thou art you?" Whispered a tiny voice.

"We are the Knights of Prince Capsian. We are Thou here to see the two most, bravest Princess of Narnia" Borris talked with a hint of annoyance.

A "Hmm" sound came from the tiny voice, before the door fully opened, Borris bowed to the Kings before walking down the narrow corridor.

Blossom and the girls first entered the room, to see two girls who looked around 10 or 11 years old. One had navy eyes with long orange silky hair, her skin was fair and her ears almost look elf like, she wears A black dress that went to her knees, Black and white stockings with black mary janes her hair had black ribbons that laced with her hair. The other girl had Blonde curly hair that went to her ears, she had Big blue shiny eyes that almost looked like a doe's, Her skin was a little paler than the other girl's but it did make her adorable just like the orange haired girl. She wears a night dress that was white with yellow frills, she only had one white sock on her right leg. Both girls had paper hats on their heads, and fake swords.

"Oi! Who are they" The orange haired girl point at the PPGZs with her toy sword.

"These are our Mates" Boomer says as he bend down and patted her head cheerfully.

Bubbles watched Boomer and the little girl in silence, with an odd expression on her face, her arms were cross on her chest as Blossom was behind Brick peeking a look at the Short blonde curly hair girl.

"Now, down to business, what did you want us for?" Asked Butch with an irritated look on his face.

The orange haired girl glared at him, and bonk him on the head with her sword.

"How RUDE! We didn't introduce our selves yet!" She jumped in front of the PPGZs and did a peace sign at them.

"I am the mighty CHOCOLATE! The BRAVEST in the land of Narnia!" She grin ear to ear.

The blonde little girl was behind Chocolate with a shy expression across her face, as she had a clench hand to her heart.

"I-I-I am V-Vanilla, The Prettiest P-P-Princess in the Land of Narnia" She blushed X 7 as she notice Blossom staring at her intentially.

"MY JOB IS TO PROTECT THE PRINCESS!" Yelled Chocolate proudly as she slung her arm over Vanilla's shoulder smiling at her. Vanilla returned the smile.

"Ya Ya Ya! Blah blah blah, who cares" Butch exclaimed. Chocolate glared at the Green eyed King with fury in her eyes.

"Why you li-" Brick cut in quickly.

"What did you want us for, My most cherished and Favorite Sister?" Brick smiled kindly at her.

"SISTER!" The PPGZs Exclaimed in union.

The boys had evil smiles at their faces as the two little girls had the same smile up on their faces also, an evil glint was shining in each of their eyes especially Vanilla.

"We're not blood related, but they are our sisters, we were adopted after you defeated us years ago. By our current parents, They were 4 at the time before we met them." Explained Boomer matter a fact.

"Ooh~" The girls said in understanding.

Butch turned to his sisters with his hands on his hips. "What did you want us for anyways?" he asked twitching.

"Oh ya, gimme a second" Chocolate put her hand in the collar of her dress and pulled out a white letter with a blood crest.

"We got a letter from the Kings of Kazuke, it's meant for you and your mates"

Those words send a shiver down the boys spines, knowing what the letter will they.

No one made a sound or said anything.

One question remained.

What's in the Letter?


	7. The Letter

"Well, open the Letter" Buttercup said in annoyance at how the Kings were surrounding the letter like a pack of wolves not touching the Meat, how they aren't at least touching the Envelope. Butch turned his head , with his mouth in a shape as a large " O ". Chocolate was picking her nose cause it was itchy up there, Vanilla was holding a white soft bunny in her hands playing with the large bunny ears. Blossom was also annoyed that no one was even opening the letter so she just went up to the kings where they were surrounding the letter. Snatch up the letter in her hands.

''W-W-What are you doing B-Blossom!" Brick said trying to get the letter back from her, but he fail miserably. Blossom quickly broken the crest and took out the quill that was inside of it.

''NOOOOOOO!" Butch, Boomer, and Brick tried to tackle her but was tripped by Buttercup who was curious on what the letter says.

**Hello, We kings of Kazukes have decided to hold a private party for the Kings and their Mations only. Alex thinks this will be an interesting experience to get to know each other better , think of this as a peace offering. We heard that you finally found you Mations so this is a good time to celebrate, rumors spread quickly than a rash you know. So we hope you make it, we be offended if you don't the Ball will be held on Valentine's day, which is a just 14 days away. Every one from the 8 kingdoms are gladly excited, to get to see you mations, it'd be a real problem to disappoint them. Keep that in mind.**

**~Kings of Kazukes**

**Alex, White, and Pierce**

"Oh, so they are the Kazukes kings" Bubble sighed thinking back to her and Bunny's conversation seeing that she didn't mention the King of Kazukes.

"Damn!" Brick slam his hand on the nearest desk. Everyone flinched- except Boomer and Butch who were also fuming mad.

"HOW THE HELL DID THEY KNOW THE GIRLS WERE HERE! THIS WAS SUPPOSE TO BE A SECRET!" Roared Boomer who punched the wall. Suddenly the wall turn into dusk, Bubbles was really afraid of this Boomer.

"What is so wrong?" Asks Blossom.

"Whats wrong is that! If the whole kingdom is coming then the "Bad Bloods" will come too!" Butch answered in clenched teeth.

A shiver went down Bubbles spine, she heard the "Bad Bloods'' from Bunny who told her they were pure evil, eviler than Mojo jojo, Him, etc of all the villains the Power Puff Girls Z has ever encounter.

"Bad Bloods?' Blossom was a little puzzled.

Boomer nodded, "They are one of the rulers of the 8 kingdoms".

Bubbles whispered in Blossom's ear that she'll tell her about that later, Blossom nodded in response.

"What do we do now, Onee-San" Vanilla looked up at Bubbles with her thumb in her mouth, acting all cute.

"You girls have to go into hiding" Brick made the whole room turn cold and quiet as he said those words.


	8. Hmm, Getting Ready

Blossom's Pov

I was in front of a mirror my hair fell to my waist as it usually does, I ran my fingers through my hair in a daze state, I never realized how soft my hair felt. The door behind me suddenly opened as I looked in the mirror again. My head turned around slowly to see a girl with dark purple hair with emerald eyes. I knew she was a servant because she wore the uniform, giving her a small yet kind smile I sat at the edge of the bed seeing she had something she wanted to give me in her hands.

"My name is Violet Hoston. Please to meet the one that shall be Mations, with the King Brick" She curtsied before giving me a box that was deep red with a light pink bow on the top. Violet unattached a note that was connected to the ribbon. Violet than began to read it slowly and carefully.

"_**My Love, I Brick wish to take you to a date. Knowing this is quite sudden, and that you might no enjoy my company much, I would like to put much effort to gain your love and trust. It'll might take years or centuries but I do not care, even if you hate me, I'd still love you.**_

_**Love , Brick "**_

I sighed a little annoyed, during three days before Brick suggested that we go into hiding, him and his brothers began to rearrange the place and where we will be hiding. Violet pulled on the loop of the bow and than the box opened it self open. _Hmm, very classy_ I thought to myself with a grin, Violet took out a Cute Striped Blacks Square-neck Pleated Short Cocktail Dress, that went to my knees. It was very cute indeed, didn't know Brick had good sense of style, but then again he could have had a servant girl pick the dress out for him. But either way it was generous of him to give me this pretty dress.

"Hmm, tell King Brick that I shall not go on this…. Date with him" I rolled my eyes. Violet hurried out of the room not before she curtsied to me. After 4 minutes and 34 seconds she came back, Violet panted a little while before giving me the message King Brick gave her.

"He said and I quote 'if you don't come to this Date. I shall unleash Chocolate in her hyper mode on you.' That is all. " Violet says in an almost Brick-voice.

I thought for a while, I've only known Chocolate for three days now, seeing she is a lot like me, which means….

I grabbed Violet by the Shoulder with our face inches apart, I knew my face looked like I was a maniac but if Chocolate acted like me a lot, than her Hyper mode must be just like mine. The scariest thing you can ever imagine, Buttercup and Bubbles told me when I was in my Hyper mode last time, when I ate like 30 cookies, 45 candy bars, and 32 gallons of soda (different kind).

"Of Course Madam" And Violet quickly went to tell King Brick of what I have said.

No sooner than 2 minutes, Violet came back her face was all red and she was panting wildly. After about 8 minutes to breathe she told me what he said.

" He said 'How smart of you to agree, my Blossy. I actual thought to force you to go on this date with me. But it seems you saw how Chocolate was a lot like you, very true. You do look sort a alike in many ways, well no longer than 24 minutes I shall meet you outside of the palace entrance. See you there Blossy'" Repeated Violet. I nodded my head in an agreement.

"Violet, please sit down. You look like you are about to faint" I suggested beginning to take my top off.

She put a hand on her chest, "Thank you my lady, Running 23 flights of stairs can do that to a person" I almost choke on my own spit. _**23 FLIGHTS OF STAIR! ARE YOU SERIOUS! BRICK JUST WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! THAT MADE THIS POOR GIRL GO 23 FLIGHTS OF STAIRS!**_ I thought wildly to myself.

"Hmm, Violet I command you to take the day off " I ordered. She looked a little taken back on my order.

"W-W-What!" She almost shouted at me.

"You worked hard, all day. So I thought you deserved a day of rest" I shrugged my shoulders as I began to put the dress on.

She ruffled her dark purple hair, looking puzzled at my answer, "Hmm, thank you I guess" She curtsied.

I smiled warmly at her "Not at all." I than began to giggle. Violet helped me when the dress got stuck around my head.

Soon around 21 minutes later, 3 minutes before my BIG date with Brick. I was ready and glamorous thanks to the help of Violet.

As I was finished getting ready (and applying make up) I took the words right out of Violet's mouth when she saw me in a full angle.

"You look Beautiful" She gasped out. I smiled and got a light pink jacket and wore it over my dress seeing it'll be cold tonight. I didn't want to catch a flu, I REALLY hate to get sick, and make people to fawn over me. My hair was down, and some of my hair cover 1/3 of my left eye as the tips of my hair seemed to be curled.

"Thank you" and before I know it we were laughing out of the room and down the halls. I felt like a princess that just came out of a fairy tale, and was going off to meet a handsome prince. OKAY BACK UP! I don't love him, but he is handsome and we all can not disagree with this. But sometimes when I'm alone I would day dream about my handsome prince rescuing me from a dreadful villain. And we go off in the sunset hand in hand, but my dream will never be, I'll never be a princess, nor will I be rescued from an evil being.

But one can always hope…..

"Here we are" Giggled Violet. "Thank you Violet, for this amazing day. I owe you one" I winked playfully at her. She flushed a deep color of scarlet, and waved from behind me.

"Good Bye" She yelled from behind. When she was out of my view I walked till I saw him standing there fixing his red tie, it was very strange not to see him with his spikes, his hair right now was flat and straight but he was more handsome than he did before.

The stars were shining brightly that could blind the entire world, if they wanted to. The moon was full and shined brightly. As I walked towards him I saw pretty rose bushes near me so I picked one from the bushes. The petals were wet, but were more beautiful than they were without the rain drops, if you look at the rose enough you could get lost in it's beauty for a very long time indeed.

"Hello" He whispered a greeting.

"Hi" I said awkwardly, not knowing what to say next.

We stood in silence till he spoke again " Want to go for a walk"

"Sure" I smiled with a tint of blush on my cheeks. He return the smile kindly.

Brick: Hmm, I sound awesome!

**Blossom: I sound like a love-sick puppy : **

**Me: cuz u r?**

**Buttercup: *giggles***

**Bubbles: *no comment***

**Blossom: SHUT IT! *Blushes***

**Butch: how come I wasn't in this one **

**Me: cuz, I like the Blossom X Brick a little more than the Bubbles X Boomer and Buttercup X Butch couples. No offence guy ;)**

**Bubbles: Non taken**

**Buttercup: I really don't care actually**

**Butch: SCREW THAT!1**

**Me: *Slaps him* NO CURSING!  
><strong>

**Butch: why you little-**

**Me: *Typing, Typing***

**Butch: -Most BEAUTIFULLEST, AND SMARTEST GIRL IN THE WORLD! I get a HUGE boner every time I see BARNEY on TV!**

**Boomer: WTF!**

**Brick: Duudddeee**

**Buttercup: Ash THAT WAS EPIC!**

**Me: Thank you :3**

**Butch: SHUT IT!  
><strong>

**Blossom: ok?**

**Me: now im bored, BYE!**

**Ppgz and RRBZ: BYE!**


	9. What Happens Here, Stays Here

Blossom's orange hair flowed in the winds gracefully, Brick kept looking at her at the corner of his eye, she was so beautiful he thought quietly to himself. He fixed his tie again, because he was a little nervous of the huge silence between them. "Nice day isn't it?" He says, as she rolled her eyes annoyed at this. "Ya, its so Great! I'm kidnapped with a insane Vampire king! Who A.K.A will never have a chance with me in his life!" She sneered. **(A/N: I know blossom seems sort a mean, but really ask yourself this question…Wouldn't you be pissed off if, your annoying enemy kidnapped you and is trying to make you love him? I would!) **He seemed to be a little effected by her remark but let it go easily. As the night air began to grow colder than usual, Blossom hugged herself tightly, as a gentleman he took off his coat and put it on her shoulders. Blossom was startled by his action, but took the gesture as a friendly one.

Her shoulders' ached a little, from giving Vanilla lots of shoulder rides. The palace was quite boring but had the most beautiful garden your eyes have ever laid on. They had all types of plant, all are in 2 sides, one side was Night world's plants which was 50% of the plants are harmless while the other 50% were completely poisonous and can cause harm by a single touch. The second side was Earth's plants, like Roses , Lilies, Violets, Sunflowers, etc. Mostly Buttercup, Bubbles, and Blossom spend their time in the Earth's side of the garden.

But sometimes the girls were able to get to know half of the servants in the castle. Plus saw weird animals that would sometimes enter the garden.

Buttercup's Favorites were:

**Bluoptous: A dark blue animals, with 11 tentacles with a huge bobble-like head. Bluoptous had delicious candy saliva, it seems disgusting but that came from people who haven't tasted their saliva, which is DELICOUS! They have the shortest temper known to man, they had red fangs that drip down green poison (some say their poison can drive a person insane and makes them do suicide sometimes).**

**Gaglelod: Had deep Copper colored eyes with, orange fur and Cat ears. They have long nails that are sharp like knives, and can cut through metal. They are one of the top ten dangerous creatures in the Night World.**

**Cailon: Had big doe eyes with cat-like pupils, the Iris around the pupils were mixed with the colors of Red, and Purple. They had big huge lips that sometimes were black or baby barf green, they can swallow a whole person if they wanted to.**

Bubbles' Favorites were:

**Pinopplaes: Were the size of dragons, with huge brown wings while their bodies were the color of blood. Their eyes were the size of watermelons that were green with light green stripes in them just like watermelons. There breath out blue fire that can melt the human body, but sometimes the blue fire can freeze them. Pinopplaes were kind creatures, they only use their fire when an enemy is near or if they hurt their friends or babies (Bubbles think this was a heroic and careful loveable creature).**

**Rozillo: Rabbit-sized creatures who voices can calm the toughest of evil creatures in the land of the Night world. They have fluffy fur that was yellow but each Rozillo has to have a orange mark on their body that can take any shape (A star, stripe, etc) they also have fox like ears letting them have amazing Hearing. Some say they can hear a single pop from 3 million miles away.**

**Jazie: were shape shifters, they seem to always take the form of a man or a woman. They are very rare to be seen, you'll know they are Jazie if they travel in pairs. They always have a black mark somewhere on their bodies. Jazie's are quite mysterious.**

Blossom had no interest in the Night world's creatures of the night. Now back to where we left the hero and the villain.

"So, I'll never have a chance with you?' Brick knitted his eyebrows together. Blossom bit down at her bottom lip, "Yes" was all she choked out. His hands unclench and clenched in frustration and annoyance.

Quicker than you can say "Help!" he pushed her at the oak. As her back hit the rough tree she felt him put his knee between her legs, making it impossible for her to escape. "Damn! You are so hard to please!" He growled through his fangs.

Her eyes darken in fury, How dare he! "Maybe because I do not want to be pleased! Maybe I want to be left alone!" She was about to smack him but he caught her wrist before it even reached his cheek. His red eyes stared down at her pink ones making her want to regret her words. But she didn't want admit she was scared of him, she would **never** admit it.

A burning sensation touched her wrist, she yelp in pain as she pushed Brick away clutching her wrist, she looked at him with pain eyes seeing fire on his palms. His eyes were filled with shock, sadness mixed in with anger from her words she said to him.

"Blossom I'm-"

"SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She began to cry. Brick straight bangs covered his sad eyes and pained expression. Blossom wails filled the nights, Brick's heart began to break at this sound and sight, he never meant to hurt her. He was still in training of controlling his powers. Sometimes his emotions trigger some of his powers, the bad ones.

"I'm SORRY!" He shouted as rain began to fall.

She made not a single peak, she didn't even make another wail, Brick sat next to her going to touch her shoulder. Blossom smacked his hand before he even touched her, he rubbed his hand, it didn't hurt him a lot but it did hurt a little bit like a bee sting.

They both would get a cold if they sat on the ground in the pouring rain like this, so gracefully he used his vampire speed to carry Blossom under a huge tree before she noticed that he was touching her. "Where are we?" Brick's jacket fell on the floor as she stood up to look where she is right now, they were in the forest.

"DID YOU CARRY ME HERE!" She yelled at him.

"Course"

"WHY!"

"I didn't want to get you sick" He crossed his arms. She blushed but quickly hid it as she held her wrist that Brick almost burnt. _He cared for my health_ She thought confused, _Why?_

"Why?" She repeated.

"Because I care for you. Listen I'm sorry for almost burning your wrist, I'm still in training in controlling my new vampire powers. When you got me angry, it trigger some of my worse powers and fire is one of them. I'm sorry I didn't mean to" He explained as he apologized at the end.

Blossom felt like she was the bad guy, for almost slapping him and yelling at him (Even though she had the right to do so), she forgotten that he was a vampire meaning he can have some new powers to his old ones.

"Hey, look it's an Inn" He took her hand with out her consult.

"Come on" He grinned, Blossom blushed show which made him grin even wider. As they walked towards the little Inn seeing it was called " The Yoshi" weird name if you ask them (and yourselves).

As they entered they saw an elderly couple managing the front desk, The plump old lady with silver hair, and twinkling blue eyes notice them first. She smack her husband's arm making him pay attention to their new costumers.

"Hello, I am Gertrude, this is my husband Max" Gertrude said happily. Blossom smiled at them as she tug Brick to greet them as well. "Hello, Im Brick" He said in an almost-husky voice, Gertrude put her hands on her mouth, "Oh, my majesty" Gertrude went on her knees and began to bow repeatedly, Max was wiping his glasses to make sure he was not seeing illusions. Brick waved at them "Please, treat me as just like one of your Costumers" Brick voice was very kind.

"Of course" Gertrude showed them to the nearest room. Brick and Blossom entered and both their jaws dropped, right in front of them was **one** bed. "Excuse me, Gertrude is there any other rooms" Questioned Blossom almost stuttering.

"I'm sorry, but the other rooms are Occupied" Gertrude said almost giggling childishly. "Uhh, really?" Asked Brick un-certain if she was telling the truth, she waved at them as she closed the door shut. Both were standing there awkwardly in their wet clothes, looking at the bed in front of them.

"I'll be changing now" Whispered Blossom as she took some pink pajamas that were in the closet, and ran in the bathroom quickly. Brick sat at the edge of the bed raking his fingers in his hair thinking what will he do now.

Meanwhile Blossom was taking a warm bath, as she watched the toy duck floating in front of her, she dab a hand full of water on her face. She grab some conditioner and began to wash her hair, feeling the strands of her hair go silky. Her fair skin felt oddly smooth against the water, but began to feel lost in the warmth of the water. _Hmm this is nice_ She thought to her self as she inched down in the water a little bit.

_Nothing can bother me…_

_Nothing can hurt me in here…_

_I'm just in my own little world…_

_Where unicorns are my servants, and cupcakes are people who adore me, their queen of the Candy City. The name is not original but it will do for now._

_A handsome prince is waiting me in the garden of roses…._

_Me in a pink dress with red lace, as I ran in the garden of roses finding my prince…_

_I soon found him standing in the center of the garden, he was staring at a pretty pink rose that were the color of my eyes. His orange hair, like mine was covered by a blue hat._

_He soon notice me and his red eyes bore into mine…_

_I soon stopped breathing…_

_I was now in the water trying to breathe, I struggled and as I looked up I saw my prince looking down at me with sad eyes. I wanted him to save me, to hold me. But he never did._

_Instead our gazes lock._

_Those sad red eyes shall haunt me forever, they make me so so sad. _

_My pink eyes cry out to him, I want to make him happy to fill those eyes with good and wonderful feelings. _

Her head peeked out of the water, she took a huge gulp of air, knowing She fell asleep as she was bathing. She heard a knock on the door, "Blossom? You okay?" Called Brick from outside the door.

"Y-Yes, sorry" Blossom apologized as she gotten out of the bath. She wrapped a white towel over her chest and dried her hair. Soon when her long hair was dried she got out of the bathroom, a deep blush was on her cheeks as she was in the same room with Brick.

_**Naked.**_

But with a towel over her.

Brick had her back to her "You can change. I promise I wont look" He stammered.

"Cross your heart-"

"-And hope to die" Finished Brick as he crossed his heart.

He heard her towel slipping off her body, he made a loud gulp which deepened Blossom's blush this was awkward for the both of them.

As Blossom slipped on the top of the Pajamas she told him he can look now as he turned, he almost was out of speech. She was beautiful in the pink Pajamas. Her angelic face made her look so innocent so vulnerable, a complete angel.

"I can take the floor if you want " He suggested "If you be uncomfortable to sleep in the same bed with me".

"Its okay, Im fine" Blossom gave him a reassuring smile.

"A-A-Alright" He gave another gulp as he slipped into bed.

Soon Blossom slipped in beside him, her heart was pounding out of her chest, soon her heart was hammering in her throat. Brick was in the same situation, his blood was freaking pounding if you were quiet enough you can hear it hammering.

As Blossom turn the lights off they only spoke two sentences to each other before going into a fast sleep.

"**What, stays in the Inn, Stays in the Inn"**

"**Of Course. Blossom"**

**Buttercup: GO BLOSSOM! **

**Blossom: SHUT UP!**

**Butch: GO MAN!**

**Brick: WILL YOU PEOPLE SHUT IT!**

**Me: why I think I did a pretty good work with this chapter.**

**Bubbles: I agree**

**Boomer: I second that!**

**Blossom: it's so embarrassing**

**Brick: Totally!  
><strong>

**Me: Nah**

**Brick: ur the one writing this load of bull!**

**Me: but ur the one sleeping in the same bed with Blossom! ;)**

**Blossom & Brick: …**

**Buttercup: YOU GOT THEM THERE ASH!**

**Me: totally!**

**Brick: FUCK YOU!**

**Me: luv u too! :P**

**Blossom: Uhh…**

**Buttercup: Wonder what's gonna happen next?**

**Butch: don't know. Bet it'll be awesome!**

**Boomer: HOPE IT WILL BE TOO!**

**Bubbles: YAY! 3**

**Me: HAHA!**

**Blossom: We have weird friends!**

**Brick: Yup**

**Me: But you love us 3**

**(THE END FOR NOW!)**


	10. Game Is About To Begin!

_**Buttercup's Pov**_

Sadly I was in Butch's room, looking around at his stuff, seeing he had bunch of posters of girl's half naked on cars, or on motorcycles. I sighed and face palm at this pervert's room. I'm surprised, I've haven't bitch slap him yet. Sadly, I didn't have a chance to yet because he was 'busy' with his king's stuff, like really who would have him as king of a whole kingdom. I felt terribly sad for the vampire folk who live here.

The door open to reveal a tall young woman around her 20s, she had long platinum blond hair the reached her elbows, and pretty sparkly grey eyes. She smiled at me showing her dimples, and entered the room.

"My , My Butch picked a pretty one" She commented, taking in my appearance. "My name is Juliet, from the story of "Romeo and Juliet" get it?" She giggled. I began to go confuse "Wait, I'm confused. Didn't you and Romeo like die?" I questioned not believing her. Juliet waved her hand at me "No, silly that silly Shakespeare thought it be more tragic if we died" Juliet said in a 'duh' tone. "Me and Romeo were the first vampire alive, before I became pregnant" Juliet explained, "Shakespeare was at one of the Balls my daddy formed, Romeo was the most handsomest man there, he turned me when we made love the first time. Shakespeare was Romeo's friend in those days, and he thought it be okay to write about me and Romeo's love. Which the whole story was true, except the end, we ran away from our parents." Juliet continue to explain " Not doing suicide, that's just plain stupid, after we ran away we made love, then he turned me" Juliet added "We're also your Mation and his brothers adopted parents" My eyes got out from their sockets. _**No freaking way, The Rowdy Ruff Boy's parents was Romeo and Juliet the doomed Lovers?**_

After blinking a good number of times I spoke "Wow" she nodded her head "Yes, so let me give you a few tips" I folded my hands waiting for her to speak.

"Tip #1: COMPLIMENT HIM. - Men like and need to feel attractive too. However, make sure that the compliments are genuine. If you like the way he looks in his favorite shirt, say so. Not only is it a boost to his confidence, but it lets him know that he's still attractive to you as well!" Juliet says sternly.

"Wait! What type of tips are these?' I asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"Well, silly goose these are: THE BEST WAYS TO UNDERSTAND A MAN tips! I heard from the servants who were well… gossiping that you were a tomboy. Which means some tomboys do not know when a boy is hitting on them, I just need you to be ready for uhh…. Butch" She rolled her eyes.

I squeaked "What do you mean ready?" Again she rolled her eyes, "You know, Butch" I made a "Oooh" sound making her know I understood. Than a shiver went down my spine.

"Listen, I'm not gonna marry your uhh, son. Sorry that's not gonna happen!" I cross my hands into an X.

She blew air up to her forehead making her bangs dance in the air a little bit. "Plleeaasseee, I worked on getting ready these tips for you, and now they are worthless" Juliet began to cry.

Feeling a little bit sorry I said "Fine, continue" **(A/N: These tips are real!).**

She stopped crying quickly and clapped, I see where Chocolate got her childish act from.

"Tip #2: DON'T LET YOURSELF GO : This doesn't mean bending your looks to satisfy the whims of your man. And it doesn't mean refusing to wear a particular style that he likes. Women should make sure that they feel as sexy as they did on the day they met their mates. A few pounds here and there may not make a difference to your beau. But if you've gained over 100 lbs, first ask yourself if You are happy with it. If not, then do something about it - For You. A happier You makes for a happier "us"." She than shake her hips playfully.

"Okay?" I went on Butch's bed in a comfortable postion.

" Tip #3: HE DOESN'T REALLY WANT TO KNOW ALL ABOUT YOUR PAST: Sure, you've had honest dialogue about your previous racy adventures. But guess what? Men don't want to know everything you've done, and EVERYONE you've done it with. A little mystery helps keep some of the fire alive. And besides, there is nothing wrong with keeping some private things, private." Juliet put her fingers on her lips. I rolled my eyes.

"Tip #4: INITIATE SEX: Yes, sometimes men want women to be a bit more aggressive in the bedroom, especially if they tend to make the first move most of the time. Men do enjoy a cha-" I waved my hands around making her stop.

"What?" Juliet asks.

"OH, HELL NO! I WON'T HAVE SEX!" I blushed furiously.

She raised her eyebrow

"Sure?"

"Yes I am sure!"

"Suurree"

"Okay now your just teasing me!"

"Hmm, am i?"

"SHUT UP!"

Butch than ironically showed up holding ice cream in pale hands, looking at us with a weird look on his face as he looked at his mom, to me, at his mom, to me, at his mom, to me, at his mom, to me. OKAY THIS WENT ON LIKE FOREVER!

"Whats going on?" He snapped his head at my direction.

"NOTHIN-"

"Oh, we were just talking about sex~" Cooed Juliet, giggling like a complete fool.

Butch spit out some of his ice cream that was in his mouth. I slap my forehead in complete shame, Butch's face turn completely red.

"MOM!"

"Oh, sweetie… You're old enough to say the word in front of me"

"ITS JUST WEIRD!"

"Oh, how is it weird. Ain't I hip?"

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION NO ONE SAYS "HIPE" ANYMORE!"

"Oh, dear please! You're gonna wake up the whole palace"

"MOM, HOW CAN I STOP SHOUTING WHEN YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT SEX WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!" This is when I butt in.

"FIRST OF ALL!" I said in a sassy tone "I NEVER SAID I'D BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!".

"Aww, Butterbabe you just hiding our love~!"

"Haha, you are funny!"

"FUCK YOU! PERV!"

"Aw, Baby don't be like that" when he said that he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest. I can feel his heart beat, it was hammering very fast, _I keep blushing I hate, it!_

_**Know you don't**_Butch's voice rang through my mind.

_DAMN YOU GET OUT OF MY HEAD! _

_**Actually I like it**_He smirked cockily

_Why?_

_**Cause, it's interesting to hear what the great tomboy is thinking.**_

_FUCK OFF!_

_**Nahh!**_

_FUCK YOU!_

_**I'll gladly fuck you**_He winked. Making me blush even more.

_You fucking pervert!_

_**Baby ain't that why you love me?**_

_I'll NEVER LOVE YOU!_

_**We'll see**_

_NO! We won't see because it'll never happen._

_**You know you and your friends have similar thoughts. You say you won't fall for us, but you girls are, you just can't see it yet.**_

_NEVER! OUR THOUGHTS ARE THE TRUTH!_

_**Such a pity.**_

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

"Oh, true love~" Sang Juliet with a dreamy expression on her pretty face. Juliet looked at our position with dreamy eyes, maybe thinking back to her and Romeo's little love story back in the olden days I guess. The door creaked open suddenly and their at the door way was a girl.

This girl was, a purple eyed girl I think her name was Bunny that was what Bubbles told me. Bunny had a grim expression on her face, her lips were trembling as she spoke.

"M-M-Madam, U-U-Uncle W-Wilson is H-Here" Bunny looked like she was gonna faint soon. Juliet covered her mouth with her hand and got up quickly and hugged Bunny, "Go to the other servants and tell them to hide in the basement, Romeo and I will come to fetch you when he leaves" Juliet whispered in her ear. Bunny quickly ran out of the room without curtsying to Juliet, this was an odd behavior because all the servant bow or curtsied to their lords, or mistresses before leaving the room. I felt Butch's hand fall from my waist, I quickly jumped away from him seeing he had the same expression Bunny had before she left the room. _Just what is going on?_

"Uh, what's going on?" I asked, a little confused. Juliet looked at me with sad eyes and a small smile "Please head back to your room" I didn't leave "What's going on?" I repeated the same question. Juliet again told me to go to my room but I didn't budge "What is-" "BUTTERCUP GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Boomed Butch. I was a little taken back, an anime vein popped out of my head "NO! you can't tell me what to do-" "OH HELL YEAH I CAN!" His fangs were out, his green eyes flashed dangerously at my direction. "GO!" He pushed me out the room, my eyes were wide I didn't move from my spot I was completely frozen and numb, my teeth were clenched as I turned around and yelled out to the door "I HATE YOU BUTCH!" And stomped away from the door with my arms crossed at my chest.

"Stupid Butch" I repeated this till I made it to my room.

_**(Butch's Pov)**_

Two of my best guards who wore green uniforms were at my side as I walked towards the study room, my fangs were out dripping with from my blood donors. I hated how I yelled at Buttercup, but it was for her own good I couldn't tell her about Uncle Wilson, that evil bastard.

Boomer came from another part of the hall with his favorite guards who were in blue uniforms by his side. He had bags under his eyes meaning he hasn't been sleeping lately, probably was thinking about Bubbles at late nights. Childishly, I rolled my eyes as both my guards put on my favorite dark forest green cloak, as Boomer's guards did the same to Boomer but with a Blue cloak.

Bell, a servant went up to me and went on her knees raising both her hands. In her hands was a long beautiful sword.

Rin a soldier in out army gave Boomer his battle ax, the handle was wrapped with bandages that was dyed blue. Brick was unnaturally here, "Get me information where Brick is at Now!" I almost shouted in Bell's ear.

Bell nodded and quickly ran from us, like a dog with their tail between their legs. I sighed I wouldn't blame her I wouldn't want to be in the same castle as Uncle Wilson.

The guards opened the doors to the study room for us, and there he was sitting on a chair casually as "they" walked next to him grinning evily at us.

"Hello, Bad bloods" As we entered the room, the door closed behind us.

_**(NO ONE'S POV)**_

A thousand miles away, a man with red skin and red tiny horns was sitting on his throne looking through a telescope smirking like a mad man. On a stone bed laid 3 girls, their eyes were closed shut.

The man looked at them stroking one of the girl's long dark orange hair, his green eyes were filled with excitement.

"Soon, Very Soon my daughters. You shall again walk the earth." He opened the door and went right through it leaving his three daughters on the stone bed.

"Everything is taking place" The red skin man said to himself walking down the empty hall ways.

"_**Three fell, as Another three comes,**_

_**The Three who fell Shall once come **_

_**Again. Many will die, Many will**_

_**Be betrayed. But who will win" **_

The man repeated the prophecy as he walked.

"_**This Game shall be grand. Wouldn't it?"**_

In a place far away from the red skinned man, was a white haired maiden who was sitting at the edge of the well. She looked in the well, she can see the future, and the Past. When she looked in the well, she saw something horrible.

_The smell of gun powder filled her nose, as the smell of Blood laced within it. Bloody bodies lay at the ground as warriors clash their swords with the enemy._

_Three girls in armor, One had orange hair and pink eyes, another short black hair with green eyes and lastly one with Blond hair with light blue eyes, these girls were in front of another pair of girls who looked similar to them. But they had an evil aura around them, the oldest sister that had the evil aura had red eyes, on her cheek was a blood splatter, next to her was her raven hair bloody sister (the blood was not her own) with dark green eyes, the last girl had blond hair just like the one with light blue eyes but her hair was longer._

_These girls raised their swords and came at each other._

The White haired Maiden fell on the grass as sweat poured down her forehead.

"_Sister!"_ Cried a toddler coming to her sister aid.

_ Hmm, What shall happen Next?

Stay tune for " Boys Keep Your Fangs In When Talking To Them!"

Okay! Now Hope you loved this! Sort a did this on Sunday and finished this on Monday today!

Please give me REVEIWS PLEASE! Love you!

Peace Out!

~Ash


	11. YAY! YAY! YAY!

IT'S BEEN UPLOADED! Al's Fair In Love And War has been UPLOADED!

I'm so happy…. But I'm sort of sad that I couldn't use everyone's characters in the first CHAPTER!

DO not WORRY I'll get to you guys when I have the chance! But if I forget to put ur character in any of the story, it might mean that I forgot since I've got a lot of characters so PM to remind me of ur character!

XD OK!

BTW I'm trying to upload the second chapter but I'm going out of the country for 2 weeks to go to my Uncles Wedding! Uhh Heels… or should I say Hells! XD

Bad Joke… I'm sorry….!

OK so hurry! Click on my profile and scroll down to click the STORY!

BYE BYE FOR NOW!

Love,

Ash (ME!)


End file.
